wikiforcethepowerrangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin
Power rangers Mighty Morphin was the first Power Rangers series and ran from 1993 to 1995. The theme for this series was dinosarurs and othe prehistoric creatures. Over View The series ran for three years and had 1 series per year. In each of the episodes the Fictional Town of Angel Grove in which the Power Rangerslive is posed with a new threat. Season 1 At the start of the series Rita the main super villain in the series is released after being trapped for 10 000 years. Zordon A wise man who fights for good got the old Power Ranger morphers the same morphors were used to capture Rita 10 000 years before and choose 5 new teenagers to become the new Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The main idea of this season is Rita trying to get Tommy's powers which she claims as hers. The season ends with Tommy's powers successfully retained and he continues to fight with the Rangers Season 2 In this series Rita returns and this time with her most powerful villian Lord Zedd. Some of the other major events of this season was Tommy becoming the white Ranger and Jason, Zack and Trini giving up the roles of the Red, Black and Yellow rangers to Rocky Adam and Aiesha. Season 3 Season Three is the last Mighty Morphin season before the next Power Ranger series Power Rangers Zeo. In this Season Rita is again up to no good and attempts to destroys the Power Rangers after failing many times she calls in her father to help her Master Vile after his failed attempts his changes time causing the Rangers to not have power. This led to the mini series Power Rangers Alien Force. Rangers billy.jpg|Billy kimberly.jpg|Kimberly jason.jpg|Jason trini.jpg|Trini zack.jpg|Zack adam.jpg|Adam aisha.jpg|Aisha Rocky.jpg|Rocky tommy green.jpg|Tommy Green tommy white.jpg|Tommy White Jason: Jason is the original Red Ranger. He went out of the series because he Zack and Trini go to Switzerland. Jason is also in the Power Rangers: Turbo The Movie. His morpher is the T-Rex Kimberly: Kimberly is the original Pink Ranger and was always the Pink Ranger until the end of the series. Her morpher is the Teridactal. She is also the Pink Ninja Ranger whose morpher is a Crane. She was also in Power Rangers: Turbo The Movie Billy: Billy is the original Blue Ranger and was the Blue Ranger until the end of the series. His morpher was the Triceritops. He was also the Blue Ninja Ranger whose Morpher was a wolf. Zack: Zack is the original Black Ranger. He left half way through the series with Jason and Trini to go to Switzerland. His Morpher was the Mastodon. Trini: Trini is the original Yellow Ranger. She left half way thruogh the series with Jason and Zack to go to Switzerland. Her Morpher was the Sabber Toothed Tiger. Tommy: Tommy is probally the most famouse Power Ranger ever. He has been The Green and White Ranger in this series. he was also the Red Ranger in Turbo and the Black Ranger in Dinoforce. he had no animal as a morpher as the Green Ranger and his Morpher as the White Ranger was the Falcon. Rocky: Rocky is the Red Ranger replacment for when Jason left. He was the Red Ninja Ranger and his morpher was the Ape Adam: Adam is the replacment Black Ranger for when Zack left. He is the Black Ninja Ranger and his Morpher is the Cane Toad Aisha: Aisha is the replacment Yellow Ranger for when Trini left. She is the Yellow Ninja Ranger and her Morpher was the Bear. Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin The Movie Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin: The Movie is the Feature Film based on the series. The plot of the film is Ivan Ooze is released from his chamber and comes up with a plan to take over the world. The Power Rangers have to come up with a way to stop him. Ooze than raids the Rangers base and leaves Zordon in critical condition. He starts dying.The Rangers go to Phaedos to get a power to save Zordon they are greeted by Dulcea the Protecter of Phaedos. Since their Morphors broke Dulcea gives them new powers. There Morphors are restored but instead of Prehistoric creatures they have animal spirits. They then return to Angel Grove to defeat t5wo giant robots that Ivan built and then beat a giant version of Ivan. Zords Dino Zords t rex zord.jpg|T-Rex Zord triceritops.jpg|Triceritops teridactal.jpg|Pteridactal sabbertootyh tiger.jpg|Sabbertooth Tiger mastodon.jpg|Mastodon T-Rex- Piloted by Jason. Tricerotops- Piloted by Billy Pteridactal- Piloted by Kimberly Sabbered Tooth Tiger- Piloted by Trini Mastodon- Piloted by Zack Ninja Zords ape zord.jpg|Ape bear.jpg|Bear crane.jpg|Crane frog.jpg|Frog wolf.jpg|Wolf falcon.jpg|Falcon Ape- Piloted by Rocky Frog- Piloted by Adam Wolf- Piloted by Billy Bear- Piloted by Aisha Crane- Piloted by Kimberly Falcon- Piloted by Tommy